


I won't let you fall

by rawrkinjd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Lambert, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd
Summary: Prompt:🥺🙏 "Aiden suspects Lambert would enjoy sexual submission but knows the prickly pup would freak out (and likely think he was being made fun of/shamed in some way) if Aiden brought it up outright. Cue some very light, very gentle and very cautious stealth!D/s?"Lambert and Aiden have an established relationship, and Aiden's ready to explore new avenues for their dominant/submissive dynamic.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 308





	I won't let you fall

They had been working on this for months now. Whenever they met up on the Path, their routine was the same; drink, eat, laugh, fuck. Sometimes there was a brawl interspersed in there somewhere. And then, the following day, when Lambert had expended all of his explosive energy and excitement at seeing Aiden, he’d ask.

“Aiden,” he’d say. “Can we… can we do the thing?” 

“Come here then,” Aiden would always reply, pointing at the spot next to his booted feet, voice firm but quiet. Lambert would sit without a word, head tilted to Aiden’s thigh, and close his eyes in supplication. They moved on a little now and then; sometimes Lambert wanted more and would lay on his front, Aiden’s feet on his back, like a glorified footstall. There were small acts of service; cleaning his kit, bringing him food, waiting patiently for an hour for pets because Aiden was finishing a chapter of a book. All for those two golden words, sometimes spun out into four, “You’re a good boy.”

Aiden saw the light explode behind Lambert’s eyes every time he offered that crumb of praise; spoken softly, with gentle fingers combing through coarse hair. He watched his shoulders relax and his hands unclench from their semi-permanent fists. But there was one realm they hadn’t explored yet, one where Lambert would be completely at Aiden’s mercy, his to control and to care for. Their sex life. He’d enjoy it, Aiden had no doubt. Lambert had a voracious libido and coupling the relaxation of his submission with the pleasure of an orgasm would be a whole new high. He’d float for hours in Aiden’s arms, spent and vulnerable.

They met just outside Cintra in a dingy tavern, with a low ceiling, dusty windows and rickety furniture. It took all of about an hour before Lambert entered his first fistfight with a haggard-looking blacksmith. One broken table and a whole lot of shattered glass later, the witchers were thrown out on their ears. “I’m not sleeping outside tonight. I’m owed a bed,” Aiden grouched.

“You’re such a pu—,” Lambert saw the baleful glint in Aiden’s eye and sighed. “Fine. I’ll—there’s another inn just inside the walls.” And it was eye-wateringly expensive. Lambert almost legitimately cried as he handed over the ducats and skulked upstairs on Aiden’s orders. No more alcohol and no brawling; one black eye was enough. They dumped their bags, bathed and flopped down in front of a low fire. The room was barely big enough for the narrow bed and a moth-bitten armchair that might’ve been blue once. It was here that Aiden curled with his novel, one leg thrown over the arm, while Lambert fussed with some alchemy bottles…

“Aiden.” 

“Mmhm,” the crackle of paper as the Cat turned the page.

“You pissed off?”

“No.”

“Okay,”—another long silence and then—“can we do the thing?” 

Aiden looked up slowly, head cocked to the side. Neither of them was drunk, or high, or more beaten up than a few bruises and scrapes… “Yes, but I’d like to do something a little different.”

Enticed by the prospect of the weight lifting from his shoulders, Lambert moved tentatively across the small space between himself and Aiden. “Different how?” 

“Hmm,” Aiden glanced down at his feet, and then glanced up at Lambert again. “Take your clothes off.” 

“You want to fuck? I thought you said—,” Lambert trailed off as he saw the raised eyebrow, and then Aiden returned to his book.

“I did, I want you to kneel here and let me play with you while I read, I don’t want you to come until you ask me nicely,” Aiden looked up slowly, measuring the flurry of emotions that passed over Lambert’s face. 

“What do you get out of it?” Lambert’s eyes narrowed. _Ahh yes, because sex was a transaction, wasn’t it?_ Whereas Lambert had learned over the last few months to accept praise for following orders, for prostrating himself at Aiden’s feet, he still viewed sexual intimacy as a practical exchange. Aiden tried to swallow the pang of hurt that knotted in his throat. This was a learning process for them both, and sometimes the road of discovery would be rocky.

“I get to see, smell and hear you lose yourself,” Aiden reached out a hand. “And then I can be your anchor until you come back down again.” 

Those bright, intelligent eyes studied Aiden carefully. Weighing, _debating…_ “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then you use the same word we always use,” a pause, “which is—?”

“Quen,” Lambert grumbled. “Don’t _baby_ me.”

“It’s not babying,” Aiden pursed his lips. “Although if that’s something you want to try…”

“No, no. Just let me think for a second, alright?” With his hands on his hips, Lambert considered the spot Aiden had indicated. “How do I—how do I ask permission?”

“Please may I come, sir?”

“Sir,” Lambert guffawed and then clamped his mouth shut when Aiden looked dead serious. “If you make me desperate enough to call you sir, then yeah… whatever.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tactfully ignoring the appreciative explosion of Aiden’s pupils as he plucked open his belt buckle. Once he was fully naked, the cool draught sneaking in through the cracks sending a ripple of goosebumps over his skin, he kneeled down at Aiden’ side. Those luminescent green eyes were following the contours of his chest hungrily, tracing the lines of his abdomen and the v of his hips to his cock. Under the weight of Aiden’s gaze, he was already filling out, velvety skin flushing a deeper red as blood and pressure gathered at his groin.

“A little closer, hands stay on your thighs,” Aiden murmured, and Lambert grunted as he shuffled on his knees until he was within reach. The fire had dimmed since they’d stacked it and Lambert felt appallingly vulnerable, but he could still feel the warmth on his back and the moment the backs of Aiden’s fingers stroked down the scars on his cheek. Sparks of pleasure settled behind his eyes as they slid closed. “Thank you, Lambert. For giving me the chance to look after you like this.” Aiden murmured and Lambert felt his heart swell. Call me it.

_But he didn’t._

_Not yet._

The Cat leaned over and kissed him, sucking gently at his lower lip, tongue sweeping into his mouth as he stroked an earlobe between finger and thumb. It was tender. More so than when they fucked, and Lambert felt a tremor run down his spine.

Aiden returned his book while his hand continued its slow, gentle exploration. Blunt nails raked pleasantly through his beard and then down his neck, leaving red lines in their wake. Callused fingertips dipped into the grooves of his collar bone—raised on one side where it’d broken and not set properly—and then followed the curve of his pec through soft, fine chest hair. The touches were so gentle, so tender; Lambert felt a pressure build behind his eyes. He didn’t deserve to be touched like this. This was, he couldn’t - 

Lambert’s nipples hardened and he bit back a gasp as Aiden rubbed an errant thumb around his areola. Every touch sent shivers rippling out over the surface of his skin, their progress marked by pimpled flesh. His prick, thick and erect, strained for attention, crying its first tears of precome as Aiden played with his chest.

The lazy exploration was sweet torture. Sex for them was biting kisses, grabbing hands and catching fingernails as they tried to consume each other after so long apart. This wasn’t. Lambert’s mind struggled to locate what this was and his part in it. Aiden continued to read, his touches unhurried and indulgent; Lambert was simultaneously a valuable thing to be savoured but Aiden’s toy to be used - to be touched - as he wished. Those fingers continued, wandering through the valleys of Lambert’s defined abdomen. The back of Aiden’s hand barely whispered over the weeping head of his cock, but Lambert bucked with a bitten off grunt. “Fuck.”

“Sit still,” said a firm growl, and Lambert shuddered with pleasure. Yes, yes si--. No, no. He wouldn’t… his eyes closed as Aiden’s hand returned, fingertips tickling the soft flesh on the inside of his thigh. It teased out the first, longing groan, Lambert’s balls pulling tight to his body. Aiden smiled but didn’t look up from his book, thumb lifting from the groove of the spine to turn the page. The damp droplets of precome on the back of his hand dried quickly as he traced the soft hair on Lambert’s forearms, following the shape of his fingers splayed over his thighs, _gripping…_ “Lambert, relax.”

It was an effort. The death grip loosened and Aiden checked his order had been followed by slipping a finger between firm thigh muscle and hand, fingertip circling slowly on the underside of his palm. “You’re doing so well, Lambert.”

Not quite… it. Lambert swallowed another whimper, the only noise a blustered breath through his nose. “I want you to let go for me,” Aiden looked away from his book now, meeting those uncertain amber eyes. “Just let go. I won’t let you fall.” 

_I won’t let you fall._

A wavery sigh escaped past parted lips, edged in a soft whimper, as Lambert loosened a different type of grip. A grip that he maintained every second, of every day. It guarded him. Protected him. Without it, he’d be vulnerable, weak. _He - but Aiden was -_

Gentle fingers stroked over the tight swell of his balls and he half sobbed through a moan, chin dropping to his chest. Even though his hands weren’t bound, held still by his own desire to be obedient, Lambert felt completely impuissant under Aiden’s touch. He spread his knees a little more, exposing himself further, as Aiden cupped and caressed. _“Aiden…”_

“That’s it, good boy,” Aiden purred, book forgotten, attention wholly upon his wolf as he slowly relinquished his control. He stroked those same featherlight touches up the shaft of his cock, thumb circling behind his head, savouring the deep, aching throb of arousal pushing spurts of precome from his sensitive slit. “You’re all mine, my baby wolf. Letting me take such good care of you.”

“Nngh,” Lambert should’ve had a clap back for that. Baby wolf was new. He’d said don’t baby me, but now the pet name made his heart stutter. It was up there with ‘good boy’. My baby wolf. He wasn’t a baby. Just Aiden’s. Only Aiden’s. Aiden would care for him, make him feel good. Not let him fall. He never had before. Wouldn’t now.

The pressure of Lambert’s orgasm knotted at the base of his back and his face reddened. The lightest touches. Barely even there. And yet the soft hum inside his head, the electric spark that skittered through his body at every caress, it was stirring him quickly to his peak. 

_Not allowed._

Aiden didn’t pick up his pace. He slid his fingers from root to tip slowly, occasionally swirling, the backs of his nails stroking up the underside. Lambert’s shaft shivered, throbbed; he was panting, sweat beading on his forehead and chest, making his skin glisten like the thick, redhead of his leaking cock. _He needed - oh, he needed -_

“Aiden…”

“Mm?”

Lambert’s lips quivered, watery eyes lifting from the floor to meet the gentle verdant hues observing him with such open adoration. “Please, can I - can you - ?”

Aiden waited patiently. Watched as that last metaphorical finger clung onto the cliff edge while he stood below, his arms open and ready. 

“May I - ?” Teeth clenched and then loosened, a thumb pushing through his slit. _“May I come please, sir?”_

“Yes, come for me, baby wolf,” Aiden’s grip tightened just a fraction. Just enough. A final few well-paced jerks elicited a strangled cry of ecstasy, and Lambert folded as his cock emptied in hot, violent spurts. Aiden was there. The agile Cat slipped from the chair effortlessly to catch him, strong arms holding him close to a solid chest as tears streamed through the dark bristles of his beard. “Good boy, such a good boy. My good boy.” Aiden whispered, scooping Lambert’s solid form into his lap as if he weighed nothing. 

They sat before the fire, wound together, with Lambert’s face buried against Aiden’s neck. It was such a simple act of submission, but for Lambert, it wouldn’t feel that way. His relationship with his body was complex, and the one with his mind even more so, and when the two intersected so poignantly it was difficult for him to manage. In Aiden’s arms, he floated in an odd mire of emotion that he didn’t truly understand, but at least with Aiden anchoring him, he could navigate it safely. The come on his stomach and thighs dried, and he shifted eventually with a quiet grunt, surfacing from the soft grey of bliss. “Need to clean.”

“Of course,” Aiden loosened his grip, palms resting lightly on Lambert’s back and legs as he slowly unfolded to his feet; supportive, but not overbearing. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Mm,” Lambert grumbled, a weight settling in his chest. He wanted to hide. The heat rose up his neck, ending at the very tips of his ears, and he staggered over to the bowl of cold water he’d used to wash earlier that evening. “I - uh - maybe - .” He’d cried. Shook like a virgin on her wedding night. And now he was ashamed.

Aiden sensed it. He appeared, silent as ever, at Lambert’s back. Those arms were back, binding around his waist, drawing him back to Aiden’s chest. A small part of him immediately wanted to resist. Walls needed to be built back up, fortifications strengthened, control reasserted. But the rest of him, still raw and gaping open, wanted to be - he wanted - _fuck, he wanted to be cared for._ Aiden whispered in his ear. “Come and lay down for a bit, then we can go from there.”

Lambert curled up on the bed, pressed to Aiden’s body and the weight melted away. The knot of miserable anger dissipated as quickly as it formed, hastened by the rumbling purr vibrating in his lover’s chest. Later, he wriggled down the bed and took Aiden’s beautiful prick in his mouth, eyes rolling back as those clever fingers tugged at his hair, making his scalp prickle. The praise poured forth freely and Lambert gulped the spend that splashed down the back of his throat greedily. He trusted Aiden. _Loved him_. He was willing to explore this new land inside his head, but only as long as Aiden stayed at his side.


End file.
